Vacation Reprieve
by bankotsusango
Summary: Birthday fic for hinatachan!  Kagome is on vacation but she wants a reprieve from it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGi-Oh or Inuyasha or anything else other than the plot.**

**AN: Birthday gift fic for hinatachan_the_itaxnaru_luver! I love her fics.**

* * *

><p>"Kaggy, where are ya going? We're on vacation!" Joey said loudly to his cousin as she was getting dolled up.<p>

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to blow dry her hair. The only reason she had come on vacation with Joey and Serenity was because her secret boyfriend was currently on business in the very city they were vacationing at. A little shallow of her but she wasn't about to tell Joey that she was dating someone he veiwed as the enemy.

"I am going out for a little bit. I know we're on vacation. You go out and party, Serenity is doing her own thing, and I want to do mine. Tomorrow we can do something together, I promise." she explained.

Joey looked at her suspiciously and then shrugged. He had been beaten and he knew it, Serenity was out shopping, so yeah Kagome could do whatever it was she was going to do. What was she going to do?

"So where ya going?" he asked.

"Out to a club." she said.

"What club?" he asked and quickly added, "Just incase you get hurt, so I'll know."

"Not sure yet." she answered, a complete lie.

Joey narrowed his eyes and left the room, she wasn't going to tell him that was all. Why did girls have to be so complicated!

Kagome let out a sigh when he left. Her little cousin was always like that when it came to her. She really appreciated it but right now she really didn't. She slipped on her highheels and checked her make-up. It was fine, so she grabbed her clutch and left, sneaking by Joey so he wouldn't insist on giving her a ride.

She knew exactly where she was going. Seto hated mixing business with pleasure but you have to do whatever you can sometimes to get the contracts signed, even if that meant going to a dance club. He had called her before he had to meet with the associates and let her know what was going on with him. She had asked him why he sounded so grumpy and he told her. She had listened intently and had decided than and there that she was going to relieve some of his grumpiness.

The club wasn't hard to find but getting in would be the challenge if the muscle was in a bad mood. Hopefully he wasn't. She waltzed herself to the line, thankfully short, and went as it moved. Listening as the same line was asked over and over again until it got to her.

"Name." the man said gruffly.

Bad mood, possible bad sign.

"I'm not on the list." she said sweetly.

He looked up at her and had a frown on his face. He looked her up and down and she saw his mood lighten just an iota, probably thinking he was going to get lucky.

"My boyfriend is already here." she responded and his face fell.

"His name, I would have to send someone to ask him about you." he said.

"That would ruin my surprise. Do you have a girlfriend?" she said.

"Yeah." his voice was sour.

She summed it up immediately; on the outs with the girl.

"So you know how important surprises are." she said and placed her hands on his chest, "Flowers are very important but so is a spa day." and she slipped into his pocket two hundred dollars.

He snapped out of it and let her pass. She gave him a huge smile and went in. The flashing lights obscured her vision but her eyes quickly adjusted and she searched out her man. It wasn't hard to spot him; all serious faced, even with the tramp trying to get him to pay attention to her. The woman was dressed nice and had the air about her that screamed tons of money and she was in the private booth with Seto and the other business men. She gathered that she was an enticement to get Seto to agree to their terms more than his.

Kagome glared at her and secured herself a private booth opposite of theirs. She ordered herself a Long Island Tea, Extra Long, and him a Vader on the rocks, which she had sent over to him along with a napkin with her lipstick print. She had pulled the privacy curtains as the waiter had made her way to their booth and waited. Only she knew that he preferred that version of Black Russian. He would know that she was there and would be excusing himself.

She couldn't help herself but to take a peek. The waitress was setting it before him and handed him the napkin. She could see him protesting the drink but then notice what it was and open the napkin. Even from her spot the blood red print shown like a beacon against the stark white napkin. She read his lips as he asked about the drink and seen him look in her direction as the waitress told him about her.

Just as she thought would happen, he began excusing himself from the table and coming her way. She knew him so well. She sat back in the far corner of the booth and waited. He drew back the curtain quickly and stepped in, letting it fall behind him. His eyes lighted on her as she sipped her drink and patted the seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and took a seat.

"I'm on a vacation reprieve, darling." she answered and scooted closer to him.

"Reprieve. I want one so much." he said.

"Aww, baby you can have one right here." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

He turned his head and caught her lips. He could taste exactly what kind of Long Island Tea she had ordered. Every flavor danced over his tongue with her own. He wouldn't have to finish his own drink or order anything more, her kisses intoxicated him enough. The perfume she wore added to her drugging effect.

She moved to his lap, straddling him, her dress riding up high on her thighs. She dragged her teeth down his neck and opened his shirt. The alcohol wiping away their normal inhibitions. His hands roamed up the skirt of her dress and hooked his fingers around the thin straps of her lacy thong, pulling them until they snapped.

Kagome hissed, those were her favorite ones and now they were ruined. He smirked at her and brought them around to see them. The red lace was unsalvagable. He pocketed them, he wasn't going to have someone getting happy with her lingerie other than himself.

"Those were my favorite." she growled and nipped his ear.

"I know." he said, catching her lips with his and pulling her hips down hard against his.

A trying to be suppressed groan escaped her throat. Heat burst in her lower abdomen as he pushed up against her. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as the sensation washed over her. She was keeping in her sounds but he wasn't having any of that. He wanted to hear her every sound.

"Let me hear you." he said into her ear.

He rocked his hips against her, grinding them together. Heat thrummed through her entire body and the urge to become vocal was getting harder to keep at bay. She may have been a little drunk but she was aware enough that she didn't want an audience, which she would get if she didn't strangle her moans. He played her body like a finely tuned instrument, knowing just where every spot to get her going was. She wasn't being cooperative though. He had an image to uphold and she wasn't going to let him marr it by getting caught having sex with her in such a public place. The paparazzi would have a field day! As would the board of Kaiba Corp.

Her thoughts were becoming so jumbled she had never felt him move her slightly back to get to his pants. But her resolve was cut as she felt him pushing into her. She moaned loudly and froze. The smile on his face was enough to make her try to move away from him. He wasn't letting her, he snapped his hips up as she lifted to move away. The pleasure shot through her, shooing thoughts of stopping it from her mind.

She groaned out his name in bits. He took her slow and steady, then just to make her pant, quick and hard; then settle back into slow. He was frustrating her body but also setting it into a frenzy that would crash in on her all at once. His strokes became erratic as he was coming to his end, her body tightened around him and she became hotter to his touch.

Her gasps and moans heated his blood more sending him over. The sudden jarring thrusts and liquid fire running into her made the tightened coil in her snap. The scream coming from her then was suffocated by his lips. Her body pulsed as he continued to thrust up against her as she went limp.

When the tremors stopped, she pushed away from him and began to right herself. She cast him a look that said in volumes for him to hurry up, she wanted to go. He chuckled at her as she tried, in vain, to make her hair look appropriate and she glared at him. He shrugged and righted himself. He was through before she was and had to wait on her. As soon as she was ready she was dragging him out of the club. Her goal was to get to his hotel as fast as they could and continue their little reprieve.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is where it is stopping. Happy Birthday hinatachan!<strong>


End file.
